


Loyal

by Firerose17



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Au of Delirium by AHeartForStories, Blackmail, Forced talk about Rape/Non-con, Gen, Held at Gunpoint, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firerose17/pseuds/Firerose17
Summary: This is an Au of Delirium by AHeartforstories.Hiccup was found in the snow by Eret who ended up saving him.Viggo dissapeard into the unknown and after a year Hiccup dares to hope that viggo is gone for good.But when Ruffnut does not come home one night Hiccup's past comes back to haunt him.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Ruffnut Thorston, Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Loyal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Delirium](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248297) by [AHeartForStories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHeartForStories/pseuds/AHeartForStories). 



Ruff knew that she was in trouble the moment she woke up. She had no idea were she was or what had happened but her hands were tied behind her back and ropes around her chest bound them tiedhter, her legs were bound aswell. Overtaken by fury and fear Ruff attempted to course whoever had taken her here but a gag only allowed muffeled sounds. She tried to identify her sorroundings but a blindfold only let her see darkness.The only thing she knew was that she was lying on her stomach,her face touching a hard stone floor.

There was no doubt that she had been kidnapped but she couldn‘t think of a reason why.Her family wasnt exactly rich and she was not pretty enough to atract any psychopathic men.

The thought about her family let her to think about her brother aswell and that slowly let her to  
remember.

Ruff had last seen Tuff in the evening were she had begged him to accompany her to a new club that had recently opened in the city.Ruff had dragged her brother to almost every club in new Berk and that was why she was shocked when Tuff had told her that he was not in the mood for loud music and that Snotlout and he wanted to make a movie night instead.Ruff had laughed and told him how boring he had become since he got a boyfriend.She had then asked her other roomates but Fishlegs never had been the type for partys and her other two friends just wanted to relax after a hard day of work.

Ruff had rolled her eyes and told the that she would go alone.She felt stupid for it now esecially after what had happened to Hiccup only one year ago but at that moment all on her mind had been boys and dancing.

She had had a great night with both that had ended with her wandering through the streets,vision blurry from the alcohol. Ruff had stupidly thought that a short cut through an empty park would be a good idea.She remembered now that that was where he had grapped her.She could tell that it was a man because of his strong grasp and the smell of aftershave.He had pulled her inside a bush  
ignoring her weak struggels and holding a soaked cloth on her mouth and nose.

Ruff had no idea if he had waited for her in that bush or if he had followed her but that did not matter anyway.

She prayed to the gods she wouldnt have to go through the same things as Hiccup.Being used as a slave for months. Hiccup had went to many therapies but the fact that Viggo hadnt yet been found clearly frieghtened him.Ruff‘s heart still filled with hatred when she thought about him being alive. His brother had died,killed by Hiccup with a shovel but Viggo had gotten away before the police could get him.

She hoped that the police would do a bettter job to find her.

A door was suddenly unlocked and she could hear footsteps that walked in her direction.

She immediately tried to sit up and told her captor to let her go or he would regret it.

A hand suddenly pressed her down again and a deep voice froze the blood in her veins.

„Oh. dont try to fight my dear its pointless anyway.“ Viggo Grimborn,her best friends abuser,said amused. She had never heard his voice but Hiccup had discribed his british accent and the poisonous sweeetnes in the way he spoke.

Panic made Ruff‘s heart race and she desperately fought against her robes. She yelled for help but all her efforts to form words were not enough.

This had to be a nightmare. Viggo had dissapeared after Hiccup had been rescued by Eret.He had flet to avoid the punishment he deserved.He was from what Hiccup had told them a smart man so he couldnt have come back to the city were everyone knew him as a kindnapper and prepetrator of hundret other crimes.

Viggo laughed coldly and held her shoulders to turn her onto her stomach again.

She yelled in protest her eyes getting watery but through her gag her yell sounded weak.

„You are much more fistier than Hiccup.I wish we could have more time alone but unfortunately…. well you will see soon enough.“ Viggo said and Ruff despiste the soft tone in his voice.

What was this mosnter talking about? Was she not enough for him or …..

A phone rang and Ruff regognized her ringtone. She knew now what Viggo was planning to do and it turned her stomach into a knot.

„Hiccup is already calling great ! You should lock your phone my dear it can have servire consequences for you if you give guys like me an uppertunity invate your privacy.“Viggo loked and Ruff felt the urge to sobb.  
Viggo let her go but a few seconds later she felt the cold metal of a gun opening touching her neck,her whole body went numb in fear.Her phone stopped ringing and then started again.Why did Hiccup care so much for her ?

„Ruffnut? Are you there? Can you please tell us next time you sleep somewhere else and pick up the first and not tenth time I call you?“ Hiccups voice sounded angry but Ruff heard his worry. Tears made her blindfold wet as she imagined how much of a scare she must have given her friends and brother when they woke up without her having returned.How much panic had Hiccup felt as he remembered how he himself had dissapeared over night? How relieved was he now his world only minutes away from being crushed?

„Hello my dear Hiccup.I missed your voice so much.“ Viggo replied and there was silence for a few moments before Hiccup spoke again his voice trembling with horror.

„V….V….Viggo?“ Hiccup asked and it broke Ruffs heart to her her friend so afraid.She could  
almost see his pale face,his quivering lipp as the voice of his tormentor came from what was the  
phone of one of his friends.

„Yes it is me my dear. You did not think you could escape from me, did you?“ Viggo asked and she could hear his smile.

„Wh...where‘s Ruff?“ Hiccup asked, his voice still scared but calmer.

Ruff could hear Viggo chuckle.

„Well it is a funny story actually.Are any of your friends with you?“ Viggo answered carefully.

Ruff knew that the man wanted Hiccup alone because five people were harder to threathen.He just wanted to torture Hiccup by using her.Ruff wanted to strangle Viggo but of course the gun and  
ropes prevented her from moving.

„No...Im alone.Where is she? What did you do to her.“ Hiccup repeated his question only this time Ruff heard a dark undertone in his words.Of course Hiccup had killed a man taller than him  
because he had threathened Astrid.Viggos abuse might have broken something in him but defenetly not the love for his friends.

„One of my good friends found her wandering the streets at night and brought her to me.Dont worry she is unharmed and will countinue to be if you follow my orders.“ The man said and Ruff had no idea what she found scarier:Viggo calling kidnapping and holding a gun to someones neck  
„Unharmed“,or that he still had friends.

„What…..what do you want?.“ Hiccup answered after a while.Ruff hated and  
admired how selfless her best friend was.He shouldn‘t have to face his abuser just because she had made a dum decision. She let out a soft whimper as if to stop Viggo from revealing his plan but he just pressed the gun deeper into her skin.It would just take one move of his fingers to end her life.

„I want you my dear.Isn‘t that obvious? One of the men that you have met at my party last year will wait for you at your coffeeshop.If you meet Astrid or your other friends make up a lie.You are a clever boy you‘ ll come up with something. He will take you to me and the girl understood?“ Viggo‘s words burned into Ruff‘s mind and heart.

There was silence again and Ruff almost hoped that Hiccup had hung up.

„And if I come to you, you will let her go?“ Hiccup‘s question made Ruff want to yell in rage.She did not want Hiccuo to sacrifice himself for her.He had been free from Viggo for a year now and he did not deserve to become his pet again.

„I will think about it but if you try anything.Telll your friends or even your dragon to follow you I will dissapear with her and see if I can sell her to men who always want a pretty young girl for their amusement.“ Viggo‘s voice was dark and Ruff knew that he would follow through with his threat if he had to.He would give her to some old perverts or human traffickers and then she would never see her friends and her brother again.She swallowed a sobb because she did not want Hiccup to hear her.

„NO! Please I will do what you want Viggo just...don‘t do that to her !“ Hiccup begged clearly swallowing his own sobbs.

„Thats good to hear Hiccup.I have to say goodbye now, see you soon my dear.“ Viggo said with sick exictement.

„What sweet loyalty.You can consider yourself lucky to have such a empathetic boy as a friend my dear.“ Viggo told her while taking his gun away from her neck.

Now that she wasn‘t held at gunpoint anymoe and Viggo had hung up,Ruff could have allowed  
herself to break down.The fear of what this man would do to Hiccup and the anger at herself  
threathened to spill out of her but Ruff remeained calm.Whatever was going to happen she would never let this man break her.She stayed still and only flinched a bit when Viggo turned her onto her back to take her blindfold off.She glared at him when her eyes had ajusted to the darkness and just coughed twice when he pulled her gag out of her mouth.He looked like he had in the pictures the medias had shown of him: An attractive looking man with a caculating expression like he was studying her emotions.If she saw him on the street she wouldnt think that he was dangerous,he would think that he was a boring bussisnes man that only cared about his work.But Hiccup had thought that too and he had learned his lesson the hard way.

„You are really proud of yourself aren‘t you? Using me to so you can get to Hiccup but I have too warn you Viggo.When Stoick and our friends find out that you took us they won‘t be very happy and where do you want keep Hiccup anyway ? Everyone in New Berk knows your face and I doubt that your friends want to get in trouble with th police because you have some sick fetisch for young people.“ Ruff mocked her kidnapper.It was a way to voice her emotions without sobbs and screaming.She wanted to believe that her words were true when Hiccup had exchanged himself for her she wouldnt just sit around.She would help her friends to find him before Viggo could even lay a finger on him.

The mans expression did not change at all,no anger at her words just a satisfied smile.

„Let that be my concern Ruffnut.I will go upstairs now to wait for Hiccup,do you need anything,water or something to eat? Viggo asked as if she was his guest.She was distgusted at the way this man behaved like he expected his victims to be nice to him after he had ripped them out of their lifes.

„Fuck you.“ Ruff spat in his face and Viggo let out a deep sigh. „ Young people and their manours these days.“ The man muttered as he opened the metall door to leave.Dim light flutted the room and Ruff got a glimes of long stairs leading upwards then Viggo walked out and closed the door.She waited until she heard the click of the keys locking her in and then finaly allowed her fear and sorrow to break out.Tears streamed down her cheeks and her body was shaiking violently from her loud sobbs.She wanted to be home.She wanted to play videogames with her brother and Snotlout or do pranks on them.Instead she was in dark celler at the mercy of a sick psychopath and Hiccup was already on his way to give himself up to that man again to save her.Ruff rolled over until she found the stone wall and brought herself into a siting position.She leaned against the wall still sobbing,her heart breaking into a million pieces as she thought about Hiccup and the freedom he gave up for her.

Hiccup‘s legs began to shake when the man parked infront of his house.It was a big brown with a peferctly cut hedge at the side to underline the the innocent look but Viggos house had looked  
simliar and Hiccup knew that it was just carmouflage to hide the badness of its owner.The tall  
blackhaired mad did not seem as bad as Viggo but he had touched Hiccup‘s hands at the party and the way he talked about how he had seen Ruff on the club and why he took her told Hiccup that he was a distgusting man.

„I saw her with her blue eyes and that gourgous blond braids and thought that she was the girl Viggo described to me when he told me about your little girfriend well we all make mistakes dont we? Now that I have seen your girl I have to say that she is even prettier than the one I took.“ He had picked Hiccup up and had seen Astrid who had been at the coffeeshop too.

„Are you coming boy? You know he hates waiting!“ The mans annoyed voice came from outside but Hiccup somehow couldn‘t move.He wanted to give himself up to Viggo to set Ruff free,he had decided that the moment the mans voice had come out of her phone.But there was also a part of him that remembered the horrorible time in Viggos captivity,The beating,the humiliations and the touching.This part of him let his body freeze in fear and told him to run away at the same time,to avoid seeing the monster that had done all this to him.His car door was pushed open and a hand was layn shoulder.“Come on boy think about your friend in there. I know that she has a twinbrother what will he think about you when you run away like a coward and let his sister be turned into whore?!“ His words were harsh but they had the wished effect.Hiccups painic got replaced by rage about this man and Viggo.How dare he talk about Ruff like that? How dare they take her phone to use her and Hiccup`s loved ones against him? He was still scared of seeing Viggo again but the worry about Ruff was stronger.He imagined her cuffed to a bed struggeling and crying while Viggo was standig over her with a dark smile.That image was his final motivation to shove the mans arm off and walk fastly to the front door.He had to get her out of here and back to Tuff no matter what that meant for him.

Viggo was waiting in the dining room. He sat in a big chair his head lowered as he looked at black phone that Hiccup knew was‘nt his. A cold fealing of dread woke in Hiccup‘s stomach and his tears got watery.He quickly looked away from Viggo to look for a sign of Ruff but there was none.

„Hiccup you made it!“ Viggo‘s happy voice forced Hiccup to turn his attention back to him again.Viggo had lifted his head and Hiccup could now see that the man had‘nt changed much in the last year.He had the same short brown hair,the same satysfied smile even his clothing style hadnt changed much with his long black jeans and his neat vest with a white shirt under it.The only thing different about him were his eyes.The baggs under them were deeper and there was something hungry in them that made Hiccup shutter.

Viggo put the phone on the table and with a few quick steps he was besides Hiccup.

„Did you take his phone?“ Viggo asked his friend sternly while Hiccup tried to snap himself out of his paralyzing fear.“Of course right when he got into my car.The boy is not as defiant as you said Viggo.“ The other man said almost dissapointed and took Viggos place on the chair.Viggo‘s smile went from satysfied to cruel happines.He gently began to stroke Hiccup‘s cheek and Hiccup  
suddenly was overwehlmed by memories of all the other times this monster had touched him.He wanted to move his head away but all he could do was follow Viggos hand with his eyes.

„Thats no surprise Derek.I have one of his little friends and he knows what im willing to do if he doesn‘t behave like a good boy.“ Viggo replied gently nd Hiccup felt nausea rising in him.

„Where is she Viggo? You told me that you would let her go if I come here, now here I‘m.“ Hiccup said angrily as he remembered the reason he was here.

Viggo shook his head and laughed.“ I missed your defiant selflelsness so much my dear. You would do everything for that girl wouldn‘t you?“ Viggo asked taking Hiccups hand and squizing it.

His question was meant as a trap Hiccup knew that but his answer still came quickly.

„Yes I would and now let me see her you sick psycho!“ Hiccup said having enough of Viggo‘s games.Hiccup asked himself in the back of his mind if the man had just stolen Ruff‘s phone to lure him here but he ignored that thought.Viggo had done much worse things than stealing and that was why Ruff had to be here.

Viggo let go of his hand a look of frustration in his eyes.

„Alright I suposse we have a lot of time to talk later. Derek tie him up and then bring him to the  
celler. I want him to have little bit time to imagine what I did to his friend.“ Viggo commanded and Hiccup did not resist when his arms were roughly tied behind his back.He obediently walked to were Derek led him trying to brace himself for everything.

The ropes around Hiccup‘s arms ot untied and he was pushed into the dark room.He fell hard on his knees and he needed a few seconds to collect himself.

„H-Hiccup?“ A girls voice said in a devastated tone that he had never heard from her before.  
Hiccup immediatly raised his head into her direction.

The light had been switched and so Hiccup immediately saw Ruff who was leaning on a wall.She luckily looked unharmed besides the fact that he legs and hands were tied up and her face was tear stained.He quickly went to sit next to her and pulled her into a tieght hug.“Yes its me Ruff are you okay?“ He knew that no one in her situation would be okay but he had no idea what else to say.

Ruff lifted her head from his chest to look at him, her blue eyes shimmering.

„Yea it‘s just…..Im so sorry I got you into this Hiccup.“ Ruff sobbed and buried her head at his chest. Hiccup pulled her closer and realized that she was still wearing the black skirt and green top she had put on to go to the club.He felt gulty for letting her go, he should have known that Viggo was still out there and a great danger to him and his friends but he had gone naive after one year in which there was no sign of the man.

„Shh its not youre fault alright its mine. I will get you out of here don‘t worry.“ Hiccup said  
reasuringly while stroking over her back but Ruff shook her head.“No Hiccup you can‘t-…“ Her shaking voice got interrupted by Viggo who had watched the two teens with an almost bored  
expression.“Im sorry to dissapoint you there Hiccup but that won‘t be possible.“ Hiccup looked at Viggo in shock as his words repeated themselves in his mind.  
“But you told me that you would let her go!“ Hiccup almost yelled.His mind was racing as he  
realized that he had underestimated Viggo once again.Ruff was torn between fear and a strange  
relief.She had no idea what Viggo was going to do to them but atleast she would be with Hiccup to proetct him.

Viggo shook his head and his expession showed false pity.

„ I said that I will think about and I decided that it would be best to keep both of you.Its too risky to allow her to go now that she knows were I‘m besides she can serve as a good motivation for you to behave my dear.“.“ Viggo explained like a man that talks to a little obediant child.Hiccup felt a  
mixture of anger and dispair washing over him.Viggo knew exactly how to manipulate him,how to hurt him.He had already known when Hiccup was his prisoner and he had given Hiccup a cat a gift to controll him.Hiccup let go of Ruff and stood up ready to punch this man for using Ruff for his sick plans.Derek who stood at the door made himself ready to stop the boy but Viggo was  
faster.Hiccup was just about to lunge himself at the person who threathened his best friend when Viggo quickly pulled a gun out of his vesten back and aimed it at Ruff‘s head.Hiccup  
immediately froze and stared at the weapon in fear.Ruff pressed herself closer to the wall but there was no fear to be seen in her face,just anger because she was nothing but a tool for this man to hurt a person she loved.

„I suggest you to sit back down Hiccup unless you want me to mess up my friends celler with the blood of yours.You cant imagine my joy when I unlocked her phone and the first thing I saw was you in her arms.I know you two are close and it would break my heart if your friendship had to end in a tradgedy.“ Viggo said with a victourious smile and just as he had predicted,Hiccup lost his defiance.“Okay Viggo okay you won. Please put the gun down!“ Hiccup pleaded a lump forming in his throat. He knew what picture Viggo was referring to.It had been shot by Astrid a month after he had gotten his protestic and she and their friends had visited him for the first time.The twins had been so relieved to see him that they had pulled him into a bonecrushing embrace and Hiccup had let them overwhelmed but happy to see them aswell.He slowly moved backwards and infront of Ruff in case Viggo changed his mind about not harming her,he was pretty unpridictable after all.

He sat down next to her and this time it was Ruff who leaned against him for comfort. He could feel that she was shaking but when he looked at her she gave him a tiny smile.

Viggo sunk the gun with a satisfied expression.

„Thats better.You see how easy things are when you obey me Hiccup?“ Viggo asked calmly and Hiccup nodded reluctantly.He hated that Viggo was able to comtroll him so easily but if it was the only way to keep Ruff save he had no choice.

Viggo turned to Derek who‘se amused smile had changed into an expression of worry.

„Would you leave for a moment Derek? Hiccup and I have a lot to catch up to and I want to learn more about the girl too.“ Viggo asked but his voice implied that it was not really question but a command.  
„Of course but they can‘t be here for long Viggo.I don‘t want to get in trouble with the cops.“  
Derek said nervously and Hiccup felt a hope rising in him that maybe the police was already  
searching for them.Astrid had looked very unconnvinced when he had said that Derek was a good friend of his father.

„Don‘t worry Derek we will be gone by nightfall.My cousin let me live with him for eleven months. I‘m sure he will be happy when I come back with too actractive teenagers.“ Viggo replied and felt sadistic joy when he saw the faces of his captives go pale n the corner of his eye.

„Thats good to hear and yes I‘m sure he will be very pleased with these two.“ Derek said while  
giving Ruff and Hiccup a sadistic smile.He admired how Viggo was able to break people but that did not mean that he wanted to risk his good name for him.

After the man had left Ruff finaly took her chanche to speak up.She hated it to sit in silence whle Hiccup got broken and these devils joked about taking them away from their friends and  
family.Being tied up was frustrating but Viggo had taken he gag off so she might aswell could use her voice against him.

„Do you think it will be easy to get out of new Berk Viggo? Our friends should have noticed by now that we are missing and they propaply have alerted the police.They will immediately know that you took Hiccup and then they will search for you.There will be hundrets of cops looking for you but Im flattered that you think we are worth all that trouble.“ Ruff said with angry mockery and Hiccup looked at her on a mixture of worry and pride.He was glad that Ruff was still her old self but he was also aware of the gun in Viggo‘s hand.

Viggo put his gun away and sat down unimpressed by Ruff‘s words.

„I wouldn‘t count on your friends my dear.Hiccup surely lied to them about were he was going and I made up a lie for you aswell Ruff.But I have to admit that your twinbrother really did seem worried after the fiveteen messages he sent.“ Viggo replied with cruel amusement and Ruff felt tears in her eyes again.What gave this bastard the right to read her private chats? Hiccup felt guilt rising in him as he started to regret not telling any his friends about the call with Viggo.To be fair they all had been at work but he could have told Astrid right before they went to work and maybe Ruff would have been saved by now.

„Now enough of with these pointless disscusions. Did you tell Ruffnut what I did to you Hiccup?“ Viggo asked and Hiccup‘s head turned red in shame. His frineds and family had been at his side in when the police had questioned him about what excatly the grimborns had done to him.They knew that Viggo had forced him to be his lover and that it werent just kisses Viggo had demanded.It had been hard to say the sentence „He raped me“ infront of them and their furyous and horrorfied expressions had made it worse.He knew that they didn‘t blame him for it but he could feel how much it had hurt them to know that he had suffered through such an experience.Hiccup did not want to tell Ruff the same thing again knowing that Viggo was playing would play with their emotions so he remained silent,his gaze lowered to the ground.

„That‘s none of your bussisnes!“ Ruff exclaimed shooting Viggo a furyious glare while she  
pretended not to see the tears in her Hiccup‘s eyes.

She suddenly felt the urge to cry herself just like she had when she found out what had happened to Hiccup.The thought of her best friend that she had known for four years being violated for so long frightened her and let her to ask herself why they didn‘t try harder to find him. She did not want to hear the details of Hiccup‘s rape but Viggo‘s eyes told her that he wannted to her to know them.

„Yes I it is my dear. He gave me more pleasure than any of my other pets,so I have every right to know if he enjoyed it too and if he told everyone about those pleasant times.“ Viggo responded and looked at Hiccup in annoyance.

„She …..knows ….. that you touched me.“ Hiccup forced the words out of his mouth and hoped they were enough for Viggo to stop.

„Yes I do and now don‘t talk any further Hiccup.You don‘t have to answer this psycho just because of me.“Ruff said in determination and pressed herself closer to Hiccup who felt a deep love for her rising in him.Ruff had to be just as afraid as him and yet she stayed strong for him.

Viggo let ou a laughter like he just jeard a joke.

„Come on Hiccup you never told her details of what happened? That‘s very dissapointing but dont worry you can change that now.“ Viggo said with a smile that did not reach his eyes.Ruff  
moved away from Hiccup as if she wanted to atack Viggo herself and Hiccup felt angry himself.

„No I won‘t.She doesn‘t deserve to hear all the sick things you did to me.“ Hiccup said his head  
raised again so he could look right into Viggo‘s eyes.The look in Viggo‘s eyes spoke of amused cruelty but Hiccup did not turn away.

„Maybe not but I‘m sure hearing about our pleasant time together is better than being dead.I can end her life in seconds Hiccup and all it takes you to prevent that is talking,so talk.“ Viggo  
demanded impatiantly. Hiccup‘s heart sunk as he realized that he had no choice.Viggo was clearly testing him to see how far he would go to protect Ruff and Hiccup saw no other way than to show him what he was willing to do.

He gently grapped Ruff‘s arm to stop her from moving and gave her a pleading look that begged for her to not put herself in danger.

Ruff‘s angry eyes met his but after a few seconds she gave up movimg and simply waited for him to say something.

„Alright…..you know that Viggo always treated me like we were lovers…and that included him  
always kissing me on the lipps and…..sometimes between….-“ Hiccup‘s stammering quickly was cut off by Ruff‘s desperate cry.

„NO! Stop Hiccup please! You don‘t have to do this for me.I don‘t care if I get hurt but please stop.“Ruff said her voice cracking from the sobbs she tried to hold back. Hiccup let go of her his emrald eyes pleading her for forgiveness.Ruff knew that he just wanted to protect her but she did not want this kind of protection that forced him to talk about his trauma infront of the person that had caused it.

She took a shaking breath and then turned to Viggo.

„You already hurt Hiccup enough so if you want to play games with someone do it with the person that got him into this. “ Ruff said surprisingly calm.Hiccup felt panic and guilt washing over him as he realized that Ruff was ready to sacrifice everything for him just like he would for her.

„Ruff no! It‘s alright just…..let me keep you safe.“ Hiccup pleaded and touched her arm with a  
shaking hand.

Viggo was satisfied with the way his plan worked out.His two captives were so easy to manipulate that it would hopefully take less time to break them than Hiccup last year.

„How moving.I simply wanted to see what I could get you to do by using her and I gotta say you really are too loyal Hiccup unfortunately I fear that the both of you won‘t be safe for a long time  
unless you do as I say.“ Viggo said with his softest voice that Hiccup hated so much. He had almost forgotten that Viggo was going to take them away from new Berk tonight and he suddenly felt useless and almost stupid for trying to protect Ruff.It did not matter if they were willing to sacrifice themselves for eachother because in the end Viggo would atleast manage to break one of them.

The door suddenly opened and Derek stormed in with a pale face.

„It‘s the cops Viggp they have parked infront of the house! I told you that your plan was too risky!“Derek said in a mixture of anger and fear.

A spark of hope egnited in Ruff and Hiccup‘s hearts.Hiccup had hoped that the police would find them soon but he hadn‘t imagined it to go this fast.

Viggo stood up and and sighed in dissaproval.

„Hiccup,Hiccup what did we talk about this whole time? Did you really think that you could fool me without getting Ruffnut hurt in the process ?“ Viggo asked and then lunged forward to grap Ruff who he pulled upwards against his chest.Ruff gasp in shock and Hiccup‘s hope got drowned by panic.

„Wait! I have nothing to do with this Viggo I promise.I came here witout my friends knowledge  
please you have to believe me!“ Hiccup begged his eyes stuck on Ruff who tried to headbut Viggo even through he held her in a headlock.

Viggo looked directly at Hiccup, his eyes full of anger.

„Good.Then prove to me how loyal you are by going with Derek to tell them that everything is okay.“ Viggo said with a dangerously calm voice. Hiccup thought he had heard a faint ring of a doorbell and stood up.The hope in him was gone and all that was left was devastation.He wanted ro run to the door and yell to the police to save them but Viggo ad made it clear that if he would be discovered Ruff had to pay first.

Derek put an arm around him and let him up the stairs and through the floor that to the door.He was smiling as he remebered that Hiccup just had to repeat the lie that he had told Astrid.For anyone who knew Hiccup‘s father it was pretty clear that Derek being his friend was unrealistic but the cops didn‘t know him.

Hiccup couldn‘t make out the forms through the unclear class but he could see that two other  
familiar looking people were standing next to them and all of his paryes that he maybe just wished them to be tall with wild red hair and beard and small with blond braided hair,got destroyed when he saw the black dragon staring right at him.

Derek saw them too and instinctavly let go of Hiccup.

When Hiccup opened the door he was face by Atrid,Toothless and his father looking at him in relief and worry.

Hiccup felt tears in his eyes and he wanted to tell them everything but Derek was faster.

„Hello is there a problem officers?“ The man asked with clearly forced friendlyness.

Before both of the elderly men could speak up Stoick stepped closer his eyes dark and narrowed.

„The problem is that you took my son and that you are defnetly not one of my friends!“ Stoick growled.Derek seemed to shrink under Stoicks glare but one of the police men put a hand on Stoicks shoulder.Toothless growled aswell and Hiccup asked himself if his dragon could sense the bad aura of Derek.

„Well there are a lot of problems actually.This boy claimed to know you and yet when his  
girlfrieand his father came to us with your license plate to identifiy you they claimed to never seen you before.That is very suspicous especially since I know Mr.Adams that you have been a long time busissnes partner of Viggo Grimborn who kidnapped this boy a year ago and is still in hiding.  
So why don‘t you tell us the real reason you took this boy does it maybe have to do with a girl  
called Ruffnut Thorston who is missing since last night?“ The officer asked and Hiccup was torn  
between anger and depsparartion. All it took for him to save Ruff were a few quick spoken words but he also was well aware of Viggo back in the house who still had her in his grasp.

Astrid wanted to say something but Derek cut her off.

„No of course not! I invited Hiccup to my house to apologyze for the things Viggo did and that I knew that he was with Viggo and never noticed that he was his prisoner.I told the boy to tell you the truth madame but he was too scared that you would overreact.I have no idea who this Ruffnut girl is suppossed to be and I just talked a bit with the boy isn‘t that right Hiccup?“ Derek said calmly but Hiccup saw the true meaning of his words in his eyes.If you don‘t play along Viggo will kill her.

Hiccup opened his mouth to speal but no words came out.His heart was racing and he avoided  
looking into his fathers or Astrids eyes.

This reaction apperantly was enough for Stoick to loose his tempter.He grapped Derek by his shirt and spoke quitly like the calm wind before a storm.

„Then how do you explain a message from her phome coming from this house huh? Dont try to fool me ! I have no idea what sick game you are playing with my son but I will not keep listening to your lies!“ Stoick said as he pulled Derek closer and Hiccup suddenly saw that this situation was going very wrong and that Viggo would not be pleased by that.

Toothless came to Hiccup and gently nudged his side with a worried wabble.

This simple act broke dam in Hiccup that had blocked all of his despair and fear.

He grapped his father by the arm and tried to pull him back and his panic about Ruff made him find his voice again.

„No dad please! Viggo is going to kill her!“ He begged with a near whisper to hide his sobbs and to prevent Viggo from hearing that he had told someone about him. Stoick‘s anger got replaced by shock and he let Derek go.The man could have run back into the house to warn Viggo but instead he did what all cowards do he attempted to run away.

Toothless acted fastly and blocked his way which gave one of the police men the opportunity to grap him by the arms and he turned them behind Dereks back.

The other one looked at Hiccup

„What do you mean?Is he in there?“ The man said now whispering aswell his eyes starring behind Hiccup as if assumed that was where Viggo was hiding.

Astrid‘s face had gone pale as her horrible suspicion came true.She lay a hand on Hiccup‘s shoulder an that gave Hiccup the confidence for a small nodd and a whisper that gave away his abusers  
location.

The man that held Derek relased him but only for him to be caught in Stoick‘s strong grasp.Stoick put a hand over his mouth in case the man chanched his mind and choose to warn Viggo.

The two police men wasted no time and slowly walked through the floor their guns drawn.  
They wanted to run in to get the girl away from Viggo as quick as possible but their instincts told then to be carefull. Viggo was obvoiusly a man that did not care about morals so one wrong move could cost them Ruffnut‘s life. They both noticed the black dragon following them but he was as quitet as they were so they did not try to stop him.

Ruff was still held by Viggo but she could tell that he was sure he had won.The voice that came from above were not understandable but they had stopped so he had to assume that Hiccup was his now.He had sunk his hand with the gun and Ruff wished she had her hands free so she could grap it.

Fast steps and then the door was pushed open.

Two police men stood there their weapons aimed at Viggo and before even had time to raise hiis gun it was shoot out of his hand by a blasma blast.Viggo gasped in pain and let go of Ruff who fell hard on the stone floor.Her body hurt but her eyes were full of joyfull tears.The police had found them before Viggo brought them away,she was save and Hiccup was too.

She felt a hand carefully untying the ropes that bound her arms and legs while she heard someone telling Viggo that he would go to jail for a long time.She couldn‘t hear Viggo‘s response but she  
figured that Viggo was one of the few criminals that silently accepted their defeat.

„Are you okay Ruffnut?“ The man that had untied her asked while he helped her to her feet.

Ruff had no idea what too respond.She had been held hostage by a monster for hours and had to watch her best friend being manipulated but on the other hand this nightmare seemed to be over and it felt good to finaly be able to move again.She patted Toothless on his head as a thank you for  
saving her and with a nodd she gave the man her answer. Then she followed him up the stairs  
towards freedom,towards Hiccup.

Hiccup felt like a big weight had been lifted from his shoulders when he saw Vuggo being led out by one of the police men his arms held behid his back.He had spent the last minute in Astrid‘s arms both dreading to hear a scream from inside but now he they departed from eachother smiling in  
relief. Viggo glared at Hiccup but this time Hiccup did not feel threathened by this man propably because he was not at his mercy anymore and his loved ones were standing right next to him.Hiccup knew that Viggo had lost and that was why the man did not scare him anymore.

When Ruffnut came out she begann to grinn at the sight of Astrid but her eyes became watery.She ran towards her friends and both Hiccup and Astrid caught her in a tieght hug. All of them burst into tears as Hiccup and Ruff had went through of hours of not knowing how to keep eachother save and Astrid had went crazy trying to find them.They were all so shaken up that they did not notice how Derek was brought into the police car aswell and that the two officers talked a few words to Hiccup‘s father before they entered their car and drove off.

Stoick carefully walked up to the three teens unsure if he wanted to ripp them out of their comfort.  
He laid a hand on Hiccup‘s back and cleared his throat.

„The Officers are bringing Viggo and Derek to their police station but they also want to hear what happened from you two.They said that it would be alright if you rest for today and come over  
tomorrow,do you feel ready to talk to them or do you want to wait?“ Stoick asked worried that he was putting pressure on Ruff and Hiccup but both of them looked at him in determination.

„I will tell them everything today.I want Viggo to get locked away as soon as possible but first I have to call Tuff to let him know what happened.“ Ruff answered and Hiccup nodded in agreement.  
He knew that it would‘nt be easy to talk about the psychopathic games Viggo had played with him in the last hours but the sooner the man got locked away the sooner he would be able to sleep  
without worrying for his friends.

Ruff quickly went inside and got her phone.Hiccup remebered something his father had said and turned to Astrid with a surprised face.

„So the Police used the message Viggo sent Tuff from Ruff‘s phone to find us?“ He asked and  
Astrid laughed amusednow that she knew her friends were save.

„ Yea and it was the thing that connvinced me that something was wrong.Viggo really has no idea how teenage girls chat.I went to the police with the message and your father and well they did the rest.“ Astrid said and Hiccup felt the urge to laugh himself.Toothless came to them and Hiccup  
finaly stroked his dragons scales just like the dragon seemed to want it.  
„Sorry I scared you like that bud I will never do that again.“ Hiccup promised and Toothless  
growled in a mixture of amusement and anger.

Hiccup heard Ruff groan and saw her walking outside with a indignant expression.

„He wrote that I met a nice guy in the club and that I wanted to spend the day in the city with him  
as if I would want to move after a long party night!“ Ruff said outraged and Hiccup laughed,happy that Ruff was still the tempered friend that he loved so much.

„We should thank him Ruff without him not knowing you at all I we wouldn‘t have found you.“  
Astrid said and laid a hand on her friends shoulder.

Ruff called her brother and while she was waiting for him to pick up Stoick took his change to take his son to the side.

„Are you really okay son? You don‘t have to tell me what happened I just want to know if you are alright.“ Stoick said softly and Hiccup felt a deep warmth egniting in his heart.He looked at Ruff who was talking on her phone Astrid standing beside her and then back at his father who smiled at him a little bit unsure but also reasurringly.

„Yea dad I‘m fine.“ Hiccup responded with a smile and when his friends arrived a few minutes  
later hugging them,saying how much they wanted to punsh Viggo for what he had done and when Tuff threw himself in Ruff‘s arms and even when he had to retell the last hours to the police he knew that those words were true.

**Author's Note:**

> This was suppossed to be a febwhump prompt but I was thinking abou A Heartforstories winter whumperland one shots and well then I wrote this :D 
> 
> I hope you liked it and thanks AHeartforstories for reminding me that i love thrillers :D


End file.
